


Sunflower Among The Grass

by MoAv



Category: Dancing - Fandom, NCT (Band), Strangers to friends to Lovers - Fandom, Will be sexual in the future, markhyuck - Fandom, school - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 02:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoAv/pseuds/MoAv
Summary: A story of how Hyuck is a very experienced dancer, who has moved to a new High School for his senior year. He stumbles upon Mark, who is starting a club to teach beginner dancers, and Hyuck pretends to not know how to dance as an excuse to spend time around Mark. Will they bond? Will Mark discover the lie?





	1. chapter 1

chapter 1  
  
“Donghyuck, remember what you promised your teacher.” A young man heard his mother say as he prepared to leave for his first day of senior year.  
  
“Ma, we just moved, give me a couple days, alright?” Hyuck knew exactly what his mother was referencing to. Before he had transferred to a new school, Hyuck had promised his old dance teacher he would keep dancing and join a new class. Why his mother was so concerned with it, he had no clue.  
  
“Always best to do things right away than to avoid them my sunflower.” His mother sighed.  
  
Hyuck cringed at the nickname. His friends had nicknamed him Haechan, as he was usually very happy and was told he could light up rooms like a full sun day, but his mother took it one step further and called him her cute sunflower. Hyuck was always embarrassed of the name, but never dared to tell her to stop.  
  
“Alright, I will see what I can do today, but please don’t be upset if it takes a while.” Hyuck grabbed a granola bar and headed to the door, waving goodbye to his mother before he left.  
  
What the hell am I supposed to do? This is my first day! Hyuck flailed his free hand while the other lifted the granola bar to his mouth for him to munch. He had no clue if there were any dance studios around this area, and he didn’t know anyone who would know about that stuff either. He was officially stuck, with no plan.  
  
As Hyuck followed Smoogle Maps to his school, he could hear music playing. He became curious as to where the noise was coming from, so he veered from the designated path and followed the beat.  
  
As he kept walking, he stumbled across another path and decided to follow it. As he walked, he could hear the music clearer. Hyuck kept walking, and found himself in a clearing, and staring at a boy, completely lost in the music that he had followed.  
  
Hyuck watched the boy finish the dance to “Blood, Sweat and Tears” by BTS, and then another song started to play from the speaker connected to the boy’s phone, “Love Shot” by EXO. Hyuck watched as the boy rolled his body and twisted and turned, completely fluid and controlled. Hyuck’s mouth dropped open in shock at how well this shaggy-haired ravenette could move.  
  
The song ended, and Hyuck suddenly snapped from his stupor and checked the time. Shit! He had fifteen minutes to get to school. He took his phone out and pulled up Smoogle Maps again, and began to jog to make up for his small detour.  
  
Who was that kid? Hyuck wondered as he ran down the sidewalk. He was absolutely blown away by how he moved and how natural dancing seemed to be for him.  
  
Hyuck was slightly winded after jogging the remaining distance to his new school. Almost late for the first day, great job, Hyuck. He sighed as he brushed his shaggy sandy-brown hair out of his eyes. He took a deep breath to compose himself, and then held his head high as he walked into his new school. Confidence was key to a good start in a new place.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

“Alright class. You may or may not have noticed that we have a new student in class today. Donghyuck, if you would please introduce yourself.” The teacher said in an almost monotone voice. She waved a hand at Hyuck, indicating for him to stand and address the class.  
  
“Uh, I’m Lee Donghyuck, I moved here this weekend, and I look forward to getting to know you all as the year progresses. Thank you.” Hyuck finished with a shallow bow and sat back in his assigned seat, slouching in it slightly with a sigh.  
  
“Alright, let us proceed then. Page 394 please. Today we will be reading a story about a girl and a werewolf for our english practice. Who would like to begin?” The teacher pulled the projector screen down and displayed the photo that went along with the story in the textbook. When the teacher asked for a volunteer, Hyuck sank even lower into his seat.  
  
Not me not me not me not me. Hyuck repeated like a mantra in his head. The last thing he needed was to stick out on the first day. Not me not me not me.  
  
“Donghyuck, would you like to begin?” The teacher picked him, seemingly oblivious to his body language pleading for her not to. Hyuck sat up with a small sigh and nodded.  
  
“A little girl in a red hooded cape quickly skipped along the path. She was on her way to grandmother’s house with a basket full of baked goodies.” Hyuck made sure to read carefully, minding his speed and tone. He looked up after finishing the section, hoping he wouldn’t have to read any more.  
  
“Wow! Very good! Alright, we will just go down the rows to take turns now. “ The teacher waved a ruler and the next student began to stumble through their own section of reading.  
  
Suddenly Hyuck felt something hit him in the back of the head, when he turned to see what it was, a boy across the isle and three seats down was snickering to himself. Hyuck looked down and saw a triangularly folded paper. He picked it up with a slight scowl.  
  
Teachers pet.  
  
Brown-noser.  
  
Show off.  
  
Attention Whore.  
  
They were all written on the paper, and the last comment was the one that really caught him off guard. Hyuck had never been horribly bullied, let alone sworn at. He was confused as to why the boy had decided to pick him as a target, but then put the pieces together quickly.  
  
New kid.  
  
Awkward.  
  
Too fluent.  
  
Great target because you stick out now.

  


Ugh. Hyuck tilted his head back and sighed. At least it wasn’t bad. Just words. He could ignore words forever. Idiots were never worth his time, and if provoked, Hyuck would let them know.  
  
He refolded the paper and tossed it into the trash a few feet away easily. He then huffed a laugh to himself when he realized that he was not the one seeking attention, but the other boy. That boy would not get what he wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Class had just ended, and Hyuck was packing up his things when he was harshly bumped into from behind. He heard a familiar snicker, so he refused to even acknowledge the contact.  
  
“Still gonna be a coward, huh? We’ll see how long you last, pixie.” The boy purposely shoved past him as he left. Hyuck wanted to say something so badly, but he chose to not feed into the blackhole that that boy was.  
  
As Hyuck walked out of the classroom, he spotted a colorful paper pinned to the classroom corkboard. He stopped and read it. A dance class lead by Mark Lee. What kind of coincidence is this? Well, starts at four and goes till 5. Talk to the principal about joining? Weird. Donghyuck figured it was worth looking at, he had a study hour now anyway. He went to the principal's office and asked about the class. Students were allowed to move their study hour apparently if they were serious about the class. Hyuck hastily agreed that he was very serious and was given a laminated pass allowing him to join.  
  
Hyuck walked down the halls, looking for room four. Hyuck went to the first hallway of the school and heard music. It was EXO’s “Love Shot”. Hyuck halted in the middle of the hallway. No way. That is way too much of a coincidence.  
  
Hyuck slowly walked forward and found room four, and looked inside. There were five people standing in a line, and one more was standing in front of them, showing a dance program. No. Way.  
  
Hyuck stayed where he was until the boy finished his dance. He then entered the room shyly and placed himself at the back. He intended to observe and see if the skill level for this class was worth his time.  
  
“Oh, uh, hi there.” The boy at the front of the room waved hesitantly at Hyuck as he leaned in the back corner of the room. The other boy looked at Hyuck as if expecting something.  
  
“Sorry, I am here to observe, I want to see what this class is all about.” Hyuck smiled and explained himself, hoping he didn’t come off as a snob.  
  
“Oh! Alright, as long as you stay back there, we are going to need some room.” The boy with fluffy brown hair explained.  
  
“Okay.” Hyuc nodded, making sure to keep himself as out of the way as possible.  
  
“Alright, so first song I thought we could learn to dance to is “Single Ladies” by Beyonce. It’s simple enough but still a challenge.” Mark smiled as he swiped across his phone screen and put the song on repeat softly in the background.  
  
Hyuck watched as Mark slowly taught his class, an amused smirk on his face. Mark was a very patient teacher, and had a great eye for catching small mistakes. At the end of the forty-five minute class, all the students had perfected the first thirty seconds of the choreography and Hyuck was impressed with how well Mark had taught his pupils.  
  
“So,” Mark walked towards Hyuck, a grin on his face, “What do you think, wanna join?” The other boy never stopped smiling, and Hyuck was slightly distracted.  
  
“Uum, well, I would like to watch one more class, and I think I will have it figured out by then.” Hyuck stood up from where he had been leaning and gave the other boy a small smile.  
  
“Alright, sounds good, see you tomorrow then!” Mark gave a smile and wave, picked up his duffel bag, and left. Hyuck stood in a daze, a light blush dusting his cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
“What the hell do I do now?” Hyuck paced around his bedroom, his thoughts flying around his head as if they were trapped wild birds. They fluttered around desperately, screaming to be released.  
  
Hyuck ran his hand through his hair, hoping to stroke the frantic birds and calm them. He growled and threw a pillow, imagining his frustration flying with it and hitting the wall with a muffled thump. The young man flopped onto his bed like a dead fish, unable to figure out how to get into this stupid dance class.  
  
“Wait, what if, well, it would be a lie. I can’t do that.” Hyuck groaned and threw an arm over his eyes, already exhausted from all the overthinking that was currently trashing the usually organized library that was his mind palace.  
  
Hyuck thought, that maybe, just maybe, he could fake being bad at dancing. He knew enough that he could make himself look horrible and hopeless. But what if he found out? All hyuck wanted was to see Mark, and his amazing dancing, and smile, and hair, and body.  
  
“Wait.” Hyuck suddenly sat up, a light layer of sweat clinging to his skin like the humidity currently ruining the outdoor air. His smile? Body? What the hell? Stop that! Hyuck shook his head as if it would shake out some small bug that was whispering that nonsense into his ear.  
  
“I just wanna dance. That’s it.” Hyuck said out loud, as if letting the words hit the air would make them completely true. Hyuck spent the rest of the night watching Mark dance through his imagination like a painting, graceful and smooth, yet sharp and precise. He smiled quietly to himself, not even noticing the grin on his own face.  
  
Hyuck had figured out what he was going to do, he was just struggling with his morals. He could sense how wrong this was, yet something felt so right, and he just could not figure out what the feeling was. He decided he would figure it out later. His eyelids felt heavy and weak, so he closed them and fell asleep in his uniform, on top of his quilt.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit fuck shit fuck fuck. Half an hour you idiot. You woke up half an hour late!  
  
Hyuck dashed around his room in a frenzy as he cursed himself and swore to always set his damn alarm from now on. As he hopped around with his toothbrush in his mouth and trying to get his sneaker on, he remembered something.  
  
God dammit! I still have to go to that dance club today too! Where are my glasses.  
  
Suddenly there was a very loud thud that shook the ceiling above where Hyuck’s mom was eating her breakfast. The woman jumped and gasped loudly as she dropped her spoon into her cereal with a splash and clatter.  
  
“Hyuckie, are you alright?” Haechan’s mom was at the bottom of the stairs yelling to her son in two seconds flat. Her breakfast forgotten and her phone dropped onto the table without a care.  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine, my glasses fell from my dresser.” Hyuck laid on his floor, toothbrush still in his mouth and his left sneaker only halfway on, his glasses crooked and falling off of his face as he layed in a daze.  
  
“Sunflower, your glasses are not that heavy. What happened?” Suddenly Hyuck’s door opened and his mom burst out laughing. Hyuck was on the floor and looked exactly the mess his mother had expected.  
  
“Well, it wasn’t just my glasses that fell, my head also hit the floor. Plus the rest of me.” Hyuck sat up with a groan and pulled his shoe on properly. Once he had straightened his hair and glasses he quickly walked past his mother to the bathroom and finished his teeth.  
  
Haechan’s mom simply watched as her boy suddenly raced from the bathroom and grabbed his things from his room, still frozen as he pecked her on the cheek and ran for his life to keep himself from being tardy.  
  
Once the front door slammed shut, Hyuck’s mother burst into a massive giggling fit and slid down the wall and to the floor. She couldn't breathe and her belly hurt. Wow did she love her mess of a son.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
As Hyuck sprinted along the sidewalk he heard the music. He stopped so quickly that he almost fell flat on his face. Once he regained his balance, he turned toward the sound.  
  
Okay. Why in the hell is this happening again? This better not be Mark Lee, he goes to school, he’s gonna be late. Agh, stupid ass late ass dancing ass little shit.  
  
Hyuck started jogging towards the music, just as he had done before, and found exactly what he had expected. Mark Lee dancing in the middle of the park. Again.  
  
“Hey! Idiot, you’re gonna be late! There’s fifteen minutes until the tardy bell rings! Time to haul ass!” Haechan yelled from the path.  
  
“Hey Look Ma, I Made It” by Panic! At The Disco was blasting from the speaker, and Mark looked to be making a freestyle. A damn good one too. He froze when he heard Hyuck yell. When he slowly turned around his face was bright red and his eyes were huge.  
  
“Uh, hi. I, uh, I graduated last year. So, I, uh, I’m okay.” Mark refused to make eye contact and stood like a statue. Was he serious? Hyuck just huffed.  
  
“Make me waste me time. Won’t even look at me. No thank you. Humans are so annoying.” Was all that was grumbled before Hyuck once again made a mad dash down the street. He had ten minutes left now and he refused to be late.  
  
“Wow. He’s really fit. Wonder how he does it?” Mark turned back to his starting position with a flushed and confused face. He waited for the song to start over and on cue he quickly shot out his hand, pulled the fist to his chest, and began his dance again.


End file.
